In recent years, oyster flesh extracts have commanded a lot more growing attention as impeccable health-food supplements containing more effective substances.
Thus, there are now commercially available health-food supplements based on oyster flesh extracts extracted by a variety of extraction methods. In this regard, for instance, see JP(A)10-136946.
For the extraction of such oyster flesh extracts, on the other hand, it is still desired to have an efficient method of obtaining oyster flesh extracts containing large amounts of nutrient sources such as glycogens, taurine and proteins, and so-called platelet-aggregation inhibition substances such as zinc.